


Wings of a Kaiju, Wings of An Owl

by killerweasel



Series: Wings of a Kaiju, Wings of An Owl [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, winged!Hermann, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt isn't the only person with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of a Kaiju, Wings of An Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/)'s [Athene Noctua](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037)'s Hermann and the Newt from my [Winging It](http://archiveofourown.org/series/80185) series.  
> 

Title: Wings of a Kaiju, Wings of An Owl  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,227  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt isn't the only person with wings.

 

 

Newt came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and was using a second one to dry his hair. He’d made it halfway across the room when he realized he wasn’t alone. “Hermann?”

“Newt?” Hermann was shirtless and sitting on the edge of Hannibal’s bed with a very confused look on his face. “How did I get here?”

“Dude.” Newt’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the gorgeous set of feathered wings rising from Hermann’s shoulders. “Okay, I must be dreaming or hallucinating because the Hermann Gottlieb I know is currently in London teaching physics and math to college kids for the semester. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have wings. I’ve been in his head and I think that would have come up.”

“The Newton Geiszler I know doesn’t have wings either.” Hermann tilted his head. “Please tell me you didn’t have yourself modified so you could have the wings of one of those blasted Kaiju.”

“Nah, this was an accident.” Newt walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. “Do you mind closing your eyes or turning your back? I feel weird standing here in just a towel.”

Hermann flushed. “Sorry.” He closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. “I’m assuming this room belongs to Hannibal Chau. I recognize his symbol on the wall.”

“Yeah, Hannibal and I are kinda a thing.” Newt slipped the boxers on and covered them up with a pair of pajama pants. “I also work in his labs doing research and finding new ways to use what’s left of the Kaiju. You can uncover your eyes now.”

“Maybe I’m the one dreaming and not you. The last thing I remember is getting into bed with my Newt.” Hermann gave Newt a small smile. “We are also ‘kinda a thing’.”

“That’s awesome!” Newt sat down next to Hermann. “I mean, not the dream part, but that you guys are together.”

“Thank you.”

“So… wings, huh?” The talons on Newt’s wings flexed. “I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.”

“I’d like to really see them, if that’s okay.” Hermann’s wings fluttered nervously. “I’ve never actually met anyone else who has wings before.”

“Sure.” Newt got to his feet and moved to the center of the room. He checked to make sure he wasn’t going to knock anything over and then turned around so his back was facing Hermann. “I can’t fly with them as they’re too fragile and I’m too heavy, but they look impressive as hell when I have them spread out.”

Taking a deep breath, Newt slowly spread his wings out until the tips were almost brushing against the wall. “I was working in the lab and I accidentally drank this, well I guess you could call it ‘wing juice’ instead of my energy drink. Things got all swirly and then my back started to hurt. When Fang woke me up, she’s this badass chick who is like Hannibal’s right hand and can gut a man with a knife faster than you can blink, I had these.”

“They’re gorgeous.” Hermann looked around for his cane. When he didn’t find it, he braced a hand on the wall and stood up. “I can see all the patterns from the tattoos on your back in the membranes on the wings. That’s amazing.”

“I know, right? I have no idea why that happened, but they look awesome.” Newt flapped his wings a couple of times. “The bones are on the thin side, so I have to be really careful not to smack them into anything.” He folded them against his back before turning around to face Hermann again. I can’t cover them because they’re too tall, but that’s okay because wings are one of the top fashion things right now. Most people think I’m wearing fake ones.”

“I have to bind mine. It isn’t the least bit enjoyable.” He sighed. “My wings are a result of genetic manipulation. I’m a clone of my mother with Athene noctua, little owl, thrown in. The bones of my wings aren’t the only fragile thing about my body.” Hermann rubbed the back of his neck. “I can show you mine, if you’d like.”

“Hang on, let me grab you something.” Newt ran over to the closet and rummaged around inside of it for a moment. “Aha! I knew this was still here.” He pulled out a cane decorated with Kaiju. “I used this at a costume party. It’s better than nothing, right?”

Hermann took the cane from Newt. “Thank you.” He tested his weight out on it and when it proved to be satisfactory, he made his way to where Newt had stood. “My wingspan isn’t as large as yours and I learned the hard way when I was younger I couldn’t use them to fly. While my bones are hollow, like those of an owl, it is impossible for my wings to lift me.” He turned around and spread his wings as far as they could go.

“Oh, those are amazing.” Newt fidgeted from foot to foot. “Would it be okay if I touched them? Not in a creepy way, I just want to see how it feels. You can touch mine.”

“I suppose that’s okay.” Hermann glanced at Newt over his shoulder as he lowered his wings back into place. “I’m amazed you aren’t asking me a million questions about my being a clone or anything else.”

Newt shrugged. “Does it really matter? You’re Hermann Gottlieb and you’re awesome.”

Hermann blinked. A smile spread across his face. “And you’re Newton Geiszler. You’re pretty awesome too.” He shivered as Newt’s fingers stroked over his feathers. Hermann reached out and touched Newt’s left wing. “That’s softer than I expected.”

Newt looked at the powder on his fingers from Hermann’s wings. “I’ve got to show you the clothing Hannibal’s tailor made for me. Maybe you’ll remember it when you wake up and you can have something to wear that doesn’t hide them. I know you probably can’t just wander around in public like I can, but when you’re with your Newt I doubt you want to be shirtless all the time.” He motioned for Hermann to follow him over to the closet.

\---

Hermann’s face was three shades of red as Newt finished telling him about some of the other uses he’d discovered with the talons on his wings. “Newt, you need to change the subject because I now know far too much about your and Hannibal’s sex life.”

Newt laughed. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have talons that work like an extra set of hands.”

Hermann frowned as Newt went in and out of focus. “I think I’m starting to wake up.”

“Already? Dang.” Newt leaned in and gave Hermann a hug. “I hope you and your Newt have a long, happy life together. You deserve it.”

“Thanks for showing me those shirts.” He hugged Newt back. “I wish you the best, Newt.” As Hermann straightened up, everything faded away.

\---

Hermann groaned as his eyes fluttered open. A warm body was pressed against his and he could feel something damp on his arm. He glanced down and smiled when he saw a slumbering Newt drooling onto his arm. Leaning down, he kissed Newt’s temple. Then he went back to sleep.


End file.
